Seth Imprints
by The Dragon and the Hare
Summary: Every fibre in her being felt like it was being pulled towards this man, boy, well whoever the young male was." Seth imprints on Lizzie when she comes to visit Forks. A tragic love story... Please R&R one-shot rated for mentions of nudity.


**A/N: I wrote this a few months ago, when I was totally obsessed with Twilight. Seth became my favourite character, so this little story popped into me head. Please read and review (I put alot of work into this).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-With Lizzie-**

Lizzie had turned up in Forks on a whim. Now here she was, and had no idea why she should be here. She just felt this compelling pull that was dragging her here.

But anyways, Lizzie was walking along La Push, letting the salty ocean smell drift to her on the light breeze.

She found a nice spot on the beach to lie down, where she put her hands behind her hair and prepared to watch the clouds for an hour or two.

* * *

At some point, Lizzie woke up to find she had fallen asleep. She had jerked awake at the realization that the light peering through her eyes was gone. There was no sun, only the moon.

_Damnit!_ She cursed to herself, staring around the dark beach.

The moonlight sparkled off the water in a beautiful way, and Lizzie stopped and looked for a few moments.

"No!" She said to herself, beginning to walk to a sign a little way up towards the green grass. "I have to get back to the car and return to Seattle." As she said this, she felt her heart press against her chest, and every other molecule in her being pulled in some direction.

It didn't hurt; it just felt like gravity, although it pulled you in a direction and not just down.

Lizzie couldn't deny the pull, she couldn't when it had pulled her to Forks, and then to La Push. She was a long way from home now.

Following the direction of the pull, Lizzie found herself in a clearing. The pull stopped, as did she. Lizzie was left in awe as she looked into the sky and, for the first time in god knows how long, it was a clear sky.

No light pollution, no smog or clouds were covering the sky tonight. For the first time, she actually saw the stars. Thousands and thousands of stars. Tonight was definitely a special night.

* * *

**-With Seth-**

Seth was on patrol when he smelled something unfamiliar. It wasn't a bad smell either, and he was compelled to investigate.

_Be careful_, Jacob warned. _We don't know who or what it is._

_Righto boss! _Seth replied with a chuckle.

_Don't call me boss._ Jacob gave a scowl.

Seth fazed into his human form before going into the clearing. He didn't want to scare off whoever or whatever was there. Slipping the shorts on that were tired to his ankle, he peered around a tree.

The girl was _glowing_. Surely this wasn't happening? A girl just doesn't glow… Jacob had said Renesmee had glowed when he imprinted on her.

Seth felt as if everything were being cut away… _snip, snip, snip_... But she was all that was keeping it all together. He walked out from the tree, and the girl looked from where she lay where she had been looking at the sky.

Lizzie was surprised and scared when the mysterious boy walked into the clearing. She sat up, her heart racing with fear. Her breathing began to uneven, becoming short and shallow.

Every fibre in her being felt like it was being pulled towards this man, boy, well whoever the young male was.

Nothing was said as Seth made his way to the girl. He could practically hear the sounds of the girls racing heart. He sat down next to her; neither of them could take their eyes away as they stared into the others.

* * *

When Jacob next saw Seth, there was a girl next to him. Not only that, he _knew _the girl. It was that Lizzie girl from Seattle. Not only that, either, they were staring into the others eyes like they were in love. And they were holding HANDS!

NO WAY!

"Seth?" Jacob asked when he jogged up to them. They stopped walking, and looked at him.

"What?" Seth asked, a little love sick.

"Hey Jacob! I didn't know you lived in La Push!" Lizzie replied, giving him a little wave.

"Hey Lizzie. Seth, was she the one you found?"

"Yeah! And guess what? I think I imprinted on her." He whispered the imprinting part. "Lizzie, would you mind if I left you for just a few moments? I need to speak with Jake."

"No, but don't go far, and hurry back!"

"I'll be right back, I promise." He kissed her cheek, which made Lizzie give a nervous giggle and a blush spread over her cheeks.

"What do you mean you imprinted?" Jacob asked when they had walked a little way away.

"She was glowing when I saw her. I remembered what I saw in your head when you imprinted on Nessie. It was the exact same feeling. Everything was cut away, but she was all that was keeping it all that was keeping it together. I really feel like I know her already."

Seth looked back towards Lizzie, and he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever. But leave telling her for a while about us." Jacob commanded.

"Sure boss."

"Don't call me that."

* * *

**-Five years later-**

Lizzie was sleeping in her bed when she woke up when she rolled over. Seth wasn't beside her like he had been- she looked at the clock and saw it was 3AM- when they went to bed. Where was he?

She was sitting there contemplating the possibilities about where he could be; she doubled over and gasped in pain. Her stomach, well, more below than that, like her uterus, was on fire. Her instant thoughts were circling around the baby which was in there.

Lizzie's hand rested on her abdomen, over the small bump. Was she really going to lose the baby before she told Seth? She managed to stand up before a warm trickle made its way down her leg.

Blood stained the carpet.

Lizzie gave a startled choke, the air caught in her throat through pain. She stumbled to the door, calling Seth's name.

"Seth? SETH!" The words echoed through the empty house. Lizzie managed to crawl down the stairs, noticing the trail of blood she was leaving. She didn't care, managing to stand up for a few moments to grab her car keys from their hook on the wall.

It was a hot night, she was only in her pajama shorts and a singlet, and they were getting redder as she crawled.

Lizzie was crying from pain by the time she was driving to the highway, gasping in pain and almost had to pull over twice. Her vision was blinded with tears, so she didn't notice the big car that drove into hers as she accelerated onto the highway.

* * *

Seth stumbled and fell over. A loud crash resounded from the close highway. At the same time, his heart wrenched as if he lost something he dearly loved.

_Seth, what's wrong? _Jacob asked, pulling up beside the still Seth. Seth was panting, his heart beating fast, his heart breaking.

He let out a heartbroken howl, sitting up before racing to where the cars had crashed.

_Seth! Tell me what's wrong!_

Seth phased as he ran to the crash, his eyes tearing as he saw the people among the wreckage, one standing out among the two.

"LIZZIE!" His heart was beating irregularly as was his breathing. His heart wrenched at the sight of his angel lying amongst the wreckage.

Seth ran to her, breaking the door open on the passenger side and climbed through. Lizzie lay in the drivers' seat, her eyes closed; her red hair mattered with blood. He didn't notice the blood staining her legs and pajama shorts.

"Wake up, baby." He whimpered, pulling her from the seat. Her head lolled backwards as she was moved.

Lizzie's eyes remained closed, her blood smearing across Seth's chest as he pulled her closer. He could hear the faint, irregular beating of her heart as it tried to fight against death.

"I love you. I know I never really said that much, but I really do. I love you I love you I love you I love you-"

"SHUT UP, Seth! Is she breathing?" Jacob yelled, appearing next to him.

"I don't think so…" Seth muttered in reply, he couldn't hear her breathing. He continued cradling her as he cried. "What was she doing?

Jacob shrugged, pulling his cell phone from the bag he had around his foot.

* * *

The next few hours passed in a blur for Seth. Sitting in the waiting room would seem like torture, but it just made him feel numb. Jacob was the one left to talk for the doctors because even his ears went numb that they couldn't hear.

The feeling of someone shoving his shoulder was muted, and he looked over vaguely over at Jacob, ignored him and went back to staring at the blank wall.

* * *

**-Cue the random flashbacks!-**

_Lizzie and Seth lay on the soft ground in the clearing, looking up at the sky. It was one of their favourite pastimes to look up at the sky and watch the clouds._

_Seth sighed, and had some last minute thoughts on telling her about his little secret. Six months into their relationship and he was still putting off on telling her._

"_Lizzie?" He asked, looking over at her._

"_Mm?" She looked at him._

"_There's something I need to tell you." He said, getting up._

"_What is it?" Lizzie asked, concerned._

"_Well, it's more that I need to show you." Seth said, lifting his shirt above his head and let it fall to the grass._

"_And you want to show me your chest?" She guessed lamely._

_He shook his head, undoing his jeans and taking them off too._

"_Does showing me really require you being naked?" Lizzie said, looking uncomfortable and looking away as he slid his boxers off._

_Seth stood there in all his glory, ready to phase. "I'd rather you look at me."_

"_No thank-you."_

"_Just look at me please!"_

_Lizzie reluctantly looked at him, keeping her eyes on his face. Her mouth gaped with horror as he exploded in his skin and turned into a huge dog. She let a small yelp._

_Seth looked at her with pleading eyes. Her face softened, her eyes drifting over his sandy coloured fur._

"_Do you have some kind of disease?" Lizzie asked wearily, backing away a bit._

_The dog shook his head, and stepped a bit closer._

"_You don't have rabies do you?" She gave a nervous laugh, her eyes wandering._

_Again, Seth shook his head._

"_Well, then… I guess you're adorable." She smiled._

_He gave a short growl, but he walked forward and nuzzled her cheek. Lizzie gave a giggle as the fur tickled her skin and she kissed the side of his snout and threw her arms around his neck._

_**-Another flashback-**_

_Lizzie sat on the toilet, her head in her hands as she waited for the answer to come up on the pee stick. She already knew the answer, seeing she had gone without her period for three months._

_Oh joy. Sweet, screaming, pooping life._

"_JAYE! I NEED TO GO PEE!" Seth yelled, banging on the door._

"_Uh, yeah. Just a sec." She yelled back. The little pink plus sign appeared, and she shoved it down the pocket of her jeans._

"_All yours." She giggled at the sight of Seth jogging in place as he waited._

"_Hey, you put your hair up! It looks pretty." He said as he shut the door._

"_Thanks." She muttered, quickly leaving after she washed her hands. _

_--_

"_We know what you've been doin' then, eh?" Jacob laughed, over hearing Lizzie telling Emily._

"_Shut up!" Lizzie yelled, prepared to slap him but instead grabbed a muffin and shoved it into her mouth whole. "Tell Seth and I'll bite your balls off!" She added her mouth full._

"_Fine, whatever." Jacob opened his mouth to take a bite out of his own but his teeth closed on air after Lizzie snatched it as she walked passed him and out the back door._

**-Another random flashback-**

"_So do you like her?" Seth asked Edward nervously._

"_Yeah, she has a good mind. At the moment she has a song stuck in her head._ _Look what you did to me, you cut me so very deep, I need a doctor cause this is starting to burn." Edward sang along, laughing._

"_Ew, I hate that song." Seth made a "bleugh" sound._

**-End of random flashbacks-**

* * *

"Cause of death," the doctor began. Seth's ears perked at this. "Crushed skull." The doctor said, finishing the line on the clip board. "Mr. Clearwater, where you aware that your fiancé was pregnant?"

"Excuse me?" Seth mumbled, looking from Lizzie to the doctor.

"She was three months pregnant. At the time of the crash she was having a miscarriage." The doctor looked to his feet, sad for the boy.

Seth shook his head, his face turning blank as a tear made its way down his cheek. "Great…" He mumbled, squeezing her hand tighter. "Can I have a moment alone, please?"

"Of course." The doctor left, leaving the crying boy alone.

"I love you." Seth whispered to Lizzie, standing up and walked closer to her face. He sniffled, and kissed her for the last time. "I always will."

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Seth was sitting at the table, staring at the gun that sat there. He rocked back and forth in his seat, dried tear tracks shining in the light on his cheeks. His hands shaking, he hesitantly wrote a note.

Hopefully he would die. Maybe the wolf in him would understand and wouldn't let him heal. Hopefully.

He stared at the gun for a few more minutes. His hands remained in their shaky state as he picked it up and placed it to his temple.

It went off with a loud bang as he pulled the trigger, and he slumped to the ground.


End file.
